Untitled
by krazikrys
Summary: The BAU head to Woodbridge, VA to catch a vigilante who is killing rapists. Spencer Reid tries to keep his girlfriend hidden from the team, though she begins to look like a possible unsub. Takes place inbetween Legacy and No Way Out 2.
1. 001 Accomplished

Spoilers: Season 2: "Revelations" and "Jones"

-----

It had been a long hard week. Special Agent Spencer Reid had just spent the past seven days in rural Oregon tracking a serial killer with the rest of the Behavioral Analysis Unit team. The team had caught the killer and was now headed back to Quantico, Virginia and the FBI academy. Unlike some of the other departments in the FBI, the BAU was located out of Quantico, where other agents were trained. It was late at night and most of the rest of the team was asleep on the private jet the team used to usher them to the various locations of serial killers, rapists, arsonists, kidnappings, and other unspeakable things the team worked on. Spencer Reid, however, was wide awake.

He stared out the window of the jet. He pondered just how much his life had changed recently. He had been held hostage numerous times and just recently, he had been abducted and held in the middle of nowhere by a man suffering from dissociative identity disorder. The man, Tobias Hankel, had three distinct personalities: Tobias, his father, and the arc-angel Raphael. The father had been very much a biblical man, who distorted the Bible to suit his own purposes. Raphael was a murderer who had murdered five people. Tobias was a drug addict who had doped Reid up to help with the torture inflicted upon him, both mentally and physically.

It was after that instance that he had begun taking the drugs that Tobias had given him. It had been strange to go home after work some days and shoot up himself. He was a certified genius, after all, and had figured out how to do it without much thought involved. Usually, at night, after the team resigned to their respective rooms, he would shoot up and sleep, dreams filling his head of his youth.

But then, in New Orleans, he missed a plane. Jason Gideon had found out. Even though Gideon wasn't his supervisor, there was still a strong sense of respect Reid felt for the man. They talked, Reid agreed to never miss a plane again, and Reid started getting help for his habit. It was then that he realized he had a bigger problem.

Here he was an accomplished field agent in the FBI in the Behavioral Analysis Unit at only twenty-five years old. But instead of feeling proud of his accomplishments, he felt like his life was spinning out of control. For some reason, the drugs hadn't helped in that. They had actually opened the proverbial flood gates. He could almost see his life spinning out of control in front of his eyes.

Reid stared at his own reflection in the glass. It was so difficult to hide anything in his present company. Both Gideon and his supervisor, Aaron Hotchner, always seemed to be profiling the team members, and Reid was no exception. He was surprised that he had kept his drug habit a secret for so long. Now he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to keep his current secret hidden at all.


	2. 002 Amused

Spoilers: Season 1: "The Popular Kids", Season 2: "Revelations"

-----

Two days later, Spencer Reid had come into work nearly asleep. Not having slept on the plane on the flight back from Oregon and then not having slept at home had paid its toll on the young agent. He was standing at the coffee pot in the little kitchenette, slowly pouring the scalding hot liquid into a glass mug. He normally stopped at a coffee shop on his way in, but had decided not to this morning. As he was standing there, yawning, Derek Morgan walked up. Morgan was just as tall as Reid, but more menacing, though not in a bad way. Morgan was what you thought of when you thought FBI. Well, not really, that was Hotch. But Morgan definitely had the physique for the job. He also had all the ladies fawning over him, including Penelope Garcia, computer tech extraordinaire.

"Late night?" Morgan asked, moving around the younger agent.

"Very," replied Reid.

Whereas Reid was expecting some taunt or other remark about his home life, but it didn't come. Instead, Morgan answered with a question. "Nightmares?" The word was like a bomb in Reid's mind. He had had so many nightmares lately. He just stared back at Morgan. "Reid, it's perfectly normal. You've been through a lot."

Reid sipped his coffee, trying to hide his real feelings. In some part of his mind, he wished it was like the last time Morgan had caught him having some coffee with his sugar. Morgan had taunted him, teased him about staying up all night. Morgan had been amused until the conversation had turned to Reid's nightmares.

Reid wished he could tell Morgan what was really going on. Yes, he was having nightmares, much worse than before. So bad he really wanted the drugs back to escape from them. But he knew the second that happened, he'd be sequestered in Aaron Hotchner's office with the unit chief staring him down, breathing down his neck. If only Morgan knew the real reason Reid was staying up. It wasn't the nightmares so much, or memorizing some obscure textbook, working on cold fusion, or even pondering the physics inaccuracies in "Star Trek," as Morgan had teased him with last time.

Reid turned away and wandered towards his desk in the bullpen. He hoped Morgan would let it drop. He didn't.

"You know, you really ought to talk to someone," said Morgan, following the younger agent.

"I have," Reid replied.

"So then why the late nights?"

"It's nothing." Reid set his cup down.

"Yeah, Reid. Keep telling yourself that."

Just then, Aaron Hotchner appeared on the catwalk above the bullpen. All the really important people's offices were up there, along with the meeting room. Aaron Hotchner was what you thought of when you thought of an FBI agent. He always wore a suit and carried two weapons. Morgan and Reid looked up at their boss. "Briefing room, two minutes," was all the tall, dark haired unit chief said. Morgan and Reid exchanged glances. They had a new case. Both grabbed their respected coffee cups and headed to the stairs leading to the briefing room.


	3. 003 Angry

Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid entered the briefing room together. Pacing the floor was Unit Chief, Aaron Hotchner, looking every bit the FBI agent in his dark suit and tie. To anyone off the street, Hotchner, or Hotch as he was called by the team, would have looked angry, but Reid knew better. He just always looked serious when he was on a case. It came with being an attorney for a time too. Sitting at the table, gray laptop open, was Penelope Garcia. She had blonde hair that she normally wore in some funky style that matched her loud and outlandish clothing. She wore red rimmed glasses, and who could blame her for her taste in clothes? The woman spent her time surrounded by computer screens. Sitting next to Garcia was Emily Prentiss. She was the newest member of the team, having been with them for less than a year. She was an ambassador's daughter, but knew her stuff. Jason Gideon was seated beside her. He was an old-timer in the Bureau, except he'd taken some time off after one particular case sent him over the edge. He had previously been in charge of the BAU, but when he had left, Hotch took it over. And standing near a flat-screen monitor was Jennifer Jareau, or JJ. She was blonde with a stunning smile. She was the team's liaison. She handled all the press for them. She also handled contact with the requesting police and sheriff departments.

Reid and Morgan took seats at the table and Hotch stopped his pacing. All eyes were on JJ. She clicked a small hand-held device in her hands and the FBI logo disappeared and was replaced with two photographs of young men. "Woodbridge has a serial killer," JJ said, foregoing any and all pretenses.

"Isn't that, like, right up the road?" Prentiss asked.

JJ nodded. "These two men died of identical blunt force traumas to the head. On the right is Justin Greene. He was twenty-two at the time of his murder. On the left is Donald Went. He was twenty-five." JJ paused for a moment. "The Woodbridge PD has asked for our help in this because of the time lapse between the two deaths. They were killed seven years apart."

Morgan stared at JJ. "How can we be so sure that these guys were killed by the same guy? It could just be some coincidence." He glanced at Reid. Reid kept his mouth shut, not wanting to waste his breath.

"Because both were found with this," JJ responded. She clicked to the next frame of her presentation, the photograph of two handwritten notes, both saying the same thing. JJ read the words slowly, "'For in thy bed I purpose to destroy thee.'"

Reid's eyes focused on the words. His mind clicked in milliseconds where the quote was from. "'The Rape of Lucerne,' Shakespeare," he told the group.

"Were these men rapists?" Gideon asked.

Garcia clacked away at the keyboard quickly. "If they were, sir, I'm not finding that they were reported."

"Fifty-nine percent of all rapes go unreported," Reid recited.

"So we're looking for a possible house-cleaner? A vigilante, who's killing rapists?" Prentiss asked.

"It sure looks that way. Let's get on the road in ten," Hotch told the group.


	4. 004 Annoyed

Spoliers: Season 1: "Somebody's Watching", Season 2: "Legacy"

-----

Spencer Reid would have been annoyed if this case was somewhere out of state. Having it only twenty minutes away meant that he could stay at home at night, work at his own desk, keep his duffle bag in the car. Out of habit and near requirement for the job, Reid kept a duffle bag packed at all times in the trunk of his car. He had just changed the clothes in it. He was glad he didn't need it this time. Reid figured the only reason Hotch had given them ten minutes was to get to the Bureau provided, standard issue, black SUVs. Reid grabbed his messenger bag from his chair, poured the coffee down the sink and headed towards the door. Prentiss was right behind him.

The team reached the SUVs and climbed in, Hotch, Gideon and JJ in one, with Hotch driving; Morgan driving the second with Prentiss riding shotgun and Reid in the backseat. Reid was quiet on the drive. In his mind, he kept replaying the previous night. Had his teammates been mind readers they would have been mighty surprised. Reid was never one to get the ladies. That was always Morgan's job. It had been quite nice to be hit on earlier that year, though, even if it was by prostitutes. He wasn't quite sure if they were attracted to him because he was cute or because he wasn't in the suit. He had been tracking an unsub with Hotch at the time. Boy, would Morgan do a number on him if he knew that young genius Reid had a girlfriend. He had contemplated a relationship with actress Lila Archer, but Morgan was right. It was going to be too much work. But now, he had found someone in his own state, let alone his own city, that he was attracted to.

The two FBI issue vehicles pulled up in front of the Prince William County Police Department Eastern District Station. They climbed out of the vehicles and headed inside. They didn't get that far before they were met by Detective Jim Sheridan. He shook hands with Hotchner, Gideon and JJ. He then led them to the center of command for this investigation. Spencer ignored all the niceties and politics that went with working for the FBI. He was lost in his own mind. The rest of the team ignored him. They probably thought he was contemplating the poem or something else with the case. But that was true. Instead, Reid was contemplating his personal life. He knew he shouldn't be doing it now. He had a case to work, but he wondered if he had a moment if he would stop in and see her. He knew she lived here in Woodbridge.

Reid looked around. The team had been expecting him to say something. They were all staring at him. Reid shook himself slightly. "Sorry. Thinking about the poem."

"What type of person are we looking for? Some literature professor?" Morgan asked.

"No," Reid replied. "Anyone with an Internet connection could have pulled that poem up."

"So what do we know?" Gideon asked.

"Both victims were in their twenties, both male. Possible rapists," Prentiss told the group.

Hotch looked at JJ. "Let's hold off on any press coverage. This could be what this guy is after."

JJ nodded and left. Hotchner then turned on Prentiss and Reid. "Prentiss, work victimology with Reid. Get Garcia digging into these guys' pasts. See if there's anything there."

Reid straightened up in his chair. "Since seventy-three percent of victims know their rapist, if these guys were rapists, it was probably someone they knew."

"Good," Hotch replied. "Morgan, Gideon, and I will take the latest scene."


	5. 005 Anxious

Spoilers: Season 2: "Jones"

-----

Reid and Prentiss had interviewed the victims' families. Justin Greene's mother, even though he had been dead seven years, still felt the sting of losing her son. Reid was very glad Prentiss was with him. She had the softness that this mother needed. Mrs. Greene gave them some names of people to talk to that knew Justin.

Donald Went's mother was still in shock after the news of her son's death. Having just been notified the previous day, it hadn't quite sunk in with her yet. Yet again, Prentiss was helpful in the situation, showing compassion and empathy with the mother. Mrs. Went didn't know who Donald's friends were anymore, but did tell them to check with his work.

Prentiss and Reid had thanked both families and then called Garcia to look up names and addresses. After they had talked to everyone they needed to and had added a few more names to the list, they headed back to the station. Once there, they found Gideon, Hotch and Morgan there. They had returned from the crime scenes with a fresh take on whom they were looking for.

"Our unsub is a female," Gideon said without preamble as Reid and Prentiss walked in.

Reid raised an eyebrow and Prentiss looked shocked.

"Only eleven percent of homicides are committed by women, and nine percent of those against men. Of those nine percent, only six and a half percent had multiple victims," Reid intoned, his voice rising and falling with his excitement of relaying pertinent information.

Morgan added to Gideon's statement. "Our unsub doesn't have the strength to overpower these men. And she's not taking them out with one hit. She's hitting them multiple times."

"We think she may be their victim and she's getting back at them for raping her," Hotch added.

"Are we looking for another Sarah Danlin?" Prentiss asked. "Is she stalking her victims for revenge for being raped?"

Gideon spoke up. "We don't think so."

Reid thought for a moment. "She was probably raped before she was eighteen. Forty-four percent of victims are under eighteen. And they are twice as likely to be raped as adults. She's probably in her twenties. Eighty percent of victims are under the age of thirty."

Just then JJ entered the room rather quickly. "We've got another victim," she told the group.

Inwardly, Reid groaned. He was anxious to get a profile out without having another victim. He was also anxious for the day to be over so he could go visit his girlfriend. There was something about this case that made him want to be with her more. He couldn't explain it, not even to himself. Maybe it was the possibility of a female unsub. Or maybe it was the sexual nature this case was starting to take. Not that this was a sexually sadistic case or even a case about rape. But it was turning out to be a victim taking back control of her life. It reminded him of his girlfriend, Rachel. In fact, the whole thing was starting to sound a little eerie.


	6. 006 Apathetic

To say that Spencer Reid was a little apathetic over this latest victim was an understatement. He probably should have cared a little more, but his mind had wandered back to when he had first met Sara.

_He had been coming out of the library, his nose thoroughly buried in a book, his finger sliding down the page as he read. It was the fact that he was reading that he didn't seen the woman that he ran into until it was too late. They ran into each other, she literally running into his chest. Their respective books fell to the ground. It was then, as they were reaching for them, that they realized that they were reading the same book._

"_Uh, sorry," Reid stammered._

"_No, it was my fault," the short woman with long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes replied. "I just get so involved."_

"_I, uh, know the feeling," Reid replied._

"_You read a lot, don't you?" she asked._

_Reid blinked in surprise. It wasn't exactly the question he was expecting. "Uh, yeah," he stammered._

"_Do you like coffee?"_

_Reid stared at her. He thought he had misheard the question. "Huh?"_

_She asked again. "Do you like coffee?"_

"_Uh, yeah," he replied._

"_Good, I know a coffee shop right around the corner. Let's go compare reading lists." The petite blonde had started walking, before Reid had even realized she had. He hurried to catch up with her. They walked two blocks down the road and entered the little shop. After the barista had filled their orders and they had them in their hands, they found a table near a window. The woman stared at Reid. "My name's Sara, by the way," she said, placing her book on the table._

"_Uh, Special Agent Doctor Spencer Reid," Reid responded._

_She looked surprised. "Special Agent, huh? FBI?" He nodded. "And a doctor too. Must be Ph.D.s and not medical degrees." Reid smiled slightly at her. "So do I have to use all the titles?"_

_She was teasing him and for once he actually caught on. "Uh, no," he chuckled under his breath. "Spencer is fine."_

_She leaned forward slightly, resting her chin in her hands. "So Special Agent Spencer," she started, "what do you do at the FBI?"_

"_I'm a profiler. I, uh, work for the Behavioral Analysis Unit, the B.A.U." Reid still sounded nervous even to himself._

"_Are you profiling me now?" There was a slight smile playing on Sara's lips._

"_What? Me? No," Reid replied._

"_Good, because I've already profiled you." His eyes widened at her remark. She shrugged. "I like to people watch, Spencer." She pointed to a couple in the corner. "She that couple over there? He thinks she's the one for him, that's why he's leaning in so close to her, but she's put off by the fact that he spends so much time with his friends. She's leaning back, away from him. If you look closely, he's got one hand in his lap on his cell phone, probably texting his friends for plans later tonight. She keeps eyeing the solo guy across the room, with the laptop. But he's so buried in his work, that he wouldn't be any better for her. She also doesn't like the fact that the guy she's with doesn't have a job. She's the one that paid for the coffee. The receipt is still sticking out of her purse on the back of her chair."_

_Reid looked and sure enough he saw everything she pointed out. "You could work for us," he told her._

"_Nah, then it wouldn't be fun anymore. I'm a writer. So I have to analyze things. That couple would make a great pair in a story."_


	7. 007 Aroused

_Spencer Reid had been surprised that he had run into a beautiful woman, albeit literally, but he was even more surprised when Sara invited him back to her place. Her ruse was to show him her collection of books and unwritten novels. But she had other plans for him._

_They reached her modest apartment and she unlocked the door allowing the young doctor to survey her domicile. While she wandered around the kitchen, asking if he wanted something to snack on, Reid wandered around her living room. She had a couple of bookcases against the wall, both overflowing with books. There was a lot of Shakespeare on those shelves. "Are you fan of Shakespeare?" Reid asked._

"_Yeah," she replied, coming into the living room fully now, "did my senior thesis on him."_

"_Nice," Reid mumbled to himself. She had a television, but it looked like it was hardly used, the remote gathering dust on top of the set. There was a couch along the wall and small kitchen and dining room. The apartment seemed to lack a touch of personality. But that didn't bother Reid. His own apartment lacked the same touch. _

_She offered him a glass of water, which he accepted, figuring it was best to purge his system of the espresso recently ingested. He drank slowly, eyeing Sara as best he could without being noticed. When they both had finished, she took the glasses and set them on the counter._

_She started walking towards him, slowly backing him towards the couch. She stopped before he fell onto it and reached for him, grabbing him by his shirt. She pushed him down onto the couch and the straddled his lap. "Uh, Sara," he started. "Sara, wait. I hardly know you," he protested._

_She leaned over and kissed his mouth. He gave in momentarily at the touch of her lips but then regained his composure and pulled away. "Sara…" he said breathlessly._

"_Tell me you don't like it," she breathed in his ear._

"_I…I...do," he stuttered. "It's just I don't know anything about you. We just met."_

_She licked his earlobe and he felt himself go weak. "I'm not saying we do anything today," she told him, tracing her lips down his jaw line. "I'm just letting my intentions be known, Doctor Reid."_

"_I…uh, understand," Reid said slowly. He was beginning to feel rather uncomfortable. Not in a bad way, but in a way he didn't know if he'd be able to control._

_Slowly, Sara climbed off of him and said that she would drive him home. She did, and gave him her number. He, in return, had given her his card, and told her to call anytime._

_Once inside his own modest apartment, Reid had immediately run for the shower. She knew he was aroused by what she was doing. And she also knew he wasn't quite sure what he wanted. So she had stopped. If he could have just turned off his mind for a little while, he would have done exactly what Morgan would have done. But Reid was one of little experience and didn't like to flaunt that fact._


	8. 008 Awake

"Yo, Reid, you awake over there, man?" Derek Morgan asked.

Spencer Reid shook himself. He hadn't dozed off, but by the stares and gazes he was getting, he knew he had been missed in the conversation. There must have been some fact someone had wanted him to quote, but he hadn't.

"Patrick Shaw was murdered last night," JJ told the group. "Blunt force trauma to the head. Found in his own bed, with the same line from 'The Rape of Lucerne'." She passed photographs around of the scene.

"We need to be there," Hotch said, standing up. Gideon joined him.

Morgan intoned, "I'll get Garcia on the phone."

"Good," Gideon huffed. "Reid, work with Prentiss on victimology and a geographic profile. This unsub definitely has a type."

"Yeah, white males in their twenties," Reid replied. The thought then fully struck his brain. He was a possible target.

Morgan picked up his cell phone as Gideon and Hotch headed out the door. Reid could hear Garcia answer, "You've reached the fountain of knowledge. Speak and all shall be revealed to you."

Reid turned away and started looking down at the victims. They definitely all were white males in their twenties. They were all possible rapists too. Prentiss stared at a map of Woodbridge on the bulletin board. She very carefully put three tiny pins in the map where the victims had been found, all in their own beds in their own homes. Reid was really beginning to feel uneasy about this case. There were certain things that pointed to Sara. But he really didn't know that much about her. Sure, they had talked, over coffee a couple of times, at her place a time or two. But when it came down to it, she really didn't reveal that much about herself.

"Thank you Baby Girl, you are amazing," Morgan said into his cell phone. He had obviously had a hit on something. He closed the phone and cleared his throat. "Patrick Shaw was arrested last year."

"For rape?" Prentiss asked.

"Yep. But the charges were dropped," Morgan continued.

Prentiss practically lit up. "Was Garcia able ID the victim?"

"Come on Reid," Morgan called, grabbing his coat. "We have a victim to interview."

"Are you sure that's wise?" inquired Reid. "Two males, going and talking to a female rape victim?"

"She dropped the charges. Should be easy. Plus, you're feminine enough."

Reid knew he was joking and let it slide, even though Prentiss and JJ both tried to hide their laughter. He slowly got up and followed Morgan to the door. "So who's the woman who pressed charges?" he asked as they headed to the SUV.

"Name's Sara Jensen," he said. "She lives in Woodlee Terrace, 12517 Gordon Boulevard."

Reid tried not to show how shocked he really was. He really hoped that Sara wouldn't give it away that they knew each other. He had managed to keep this a secret for so long. To be there with Morgan was one thing, but if he found out about their relationship, he would never live it down. Morgan would be all over it. And yet, at the same time, this was something that he didn't know about her. She had reported that she had been raped. He wondered what had made her drop the charges. He knew that would be the topic of conversation. He really wanted Morgan to lead, and knowing Morgan's personality, he probably would.


	9. 009 Blank

The pair pulled up in front of the apartment complex and headed towards the door. On the way upstairs, Reid was trying to perfect his blank expression. He intended to hide behind Morgan, let him make first contact, let Sara know that this was official, not a social call. They reached her door and Morgan knocked. Reid instinctively reached into his pocket and pulled out his badge, so did Morgan. The door opened a crack. "Sara Jensen?" Morgan asked.

"Yes?" said a tiny voice from behind the door.

"Ma'am, I'm Agent Morgan, this is Agent Reid; we're with the FBI." They both held their badges so they could be seen through the opening.

"FBI?" she asked. "What do you want with me?" she opened the door a little wider and Reid saw that she had a towel wrapped around her head and she was wearing sweats and bare feet.

"We need to ask you some questions," Morgan said. "May we come in?"

"Uh, sure. I was just getting out of the shower." The woman opened the door wider and allowed them inside. Reid shot her a look behind Morgan's back and she caught his gaze. They two agents turned around in the living room and she said, "Please sit down." She looked dwarfed standing near them, being a full foot shorter than the two men now in her apartment.

She grabbed a chair from the dining room table and pulled it into the living room. The two men watched as she pulled the towel off her head and sat down. They positioned themselves on the couch once she was seated.

"Ma'am, we're here about the police report you filed last year," Morgan said slowly.

She looked at them for a moment before responding, "The police report?"

"About the rape?" Morgan prompted.

She drew in her breath quickly. "That was over a year ago and I dropped the charges."

"We know, Ma'am, we just need to ask you a few questions." Slowly, Sara nodded her head in agreement. "What happened that night?" Morgan asked.

"Uh," Sara started, "I met this guy at a bar. I don't usually drink, but I was out with some friends and this guy offered me a drink. I didn't think anything of it until I started to feel dizzy. I'm a lightweight, I'll admit it, but that was my first drink. The next thing I knew I was waking up in his apartment."

"How did you know his name?" Reid asked, hoping his blank expression and routine would come across as not knowing Sara.

"He had given me a business card with his name on it," she replied. "I didn't know what else to do."

Morgan looked at Reid momentarily and then asked, "Why did you drop the charges?"

"Uh…um," Sara faltered. "When the evidence came back, the victim/witness advocate contacted me. She, uh, said that it was inconclusive. That they couldn't be sure if I was actually raped. She also told me that if the case did go to trial, it would most likely be my story against his."

"So you dropped the charges?" Morgan clarified.

Sara nodded. "I…I…had to. I didn't want to go through all of that mess. It…I…there wasn't….I just couldn't," she finally said. "Can I ask why this is an FBI case now?"

Morgan cleared his throat. "Patrick Shaw was murdered last night," he told her with all seriousness.

Sara covered her mouth with her hand and gasped. "I…I wished it on him, but I would never do that."

"We understand, we're just following protocol."

Reid leaned forward. "Were you ever raped before?" Morgan leaned back slightly, knowing where Reid was going with this.

"No," Sara answered quickly.

"Did you know Justin Greene or Donald Went?" he asked.

There was a momentary flicker in Sara's eyes. "No," she repeated.


	10. 010 Bored

The flicker was gone. Reid thought he had seen something. Maybe he was mistaken.

"Thank you for your time," Morgan said and got up. He knew Reid was going for a connection, but he hadn't gotten anywhere. Reid followed suit and Sara led them to the door. As they walked out, and headed down the hallway, Morgan finally broke the silence that had fallen between them. "Did that seem a little weird to you?"

"Weird, how?" Reid asked, following Morgan out the front door of the apartment building.

"The fact that she dropped the charges."

Reid shook his head. "Not really. Most rape cases, if they do go to trial, do end up being a he-said she-said thing. The victim tells her side of the story, how she didn't want anything and he gets up there and tells his side, that she wanted him. Of the thirty-nine percent of rapes that are reported, there's only a sixteen point three percent chance that the rapist will end up in prison."

The two agents had reached the vehicle by now. "I sure hope Hotch and Gideon found something of use at the crime scene."

Once they got inside the car and headed back to the police station, Morgan started in on what they had so far of a profile. Reid tried to be polite and listen, but he was bored. Normally this was the time of the case he was most interested in, right before they had a profile, right before they had a suspect. But now, he was bored. He didn't want to think about the case. He just wanted to go back to Sara's and hug her. He could tell that they had brought up a sensitive subject. Not to mention the fact that she had refused to look at him while she was talking about it. It was understandable that she wouldn't look at him in general; afraid she might give something away. But when she was talking about the rape, she stared blankly at the floor. He knew she had recounted what had happened numerous of times to several different people and she had probably developed a way for her to talk about it so it didn't hurt anymore. He also knew she had to be rather surprised that they were bringing it up. It had been a whole year since it had happened.

They pulled up at the station and both headed inside. Prentiss was waiting for them in the conference room with JJ.

"I can't nail down a geographic profile," she told the two men. "They are in three different locations in the city."

Reid scrutinized her map, while JJ continued. "As for victimology, there's nothing. Justin Greene worked up on the Hill, Donald Went was a trash collector, and Patrick Shaw was a day trader. The only one that has anything connecting him to rape is Patrick Shaw and that didn't even go past the arrest."

"Reid struck out too," Morgan said. "The girl dropped the charges because there wasn't enough evidence, and then Reid went digging for a connection. Nothing."

"There has to be a pattern," Reid mumbled to himself as he moved over to another bulletin board with pictures of the victims and what they knew about them.


End file.
